Fate
by yishiambutsui
Summary: Is this fate? yes. If it isn't fate, we would have never met.....not good at summaries, so plz read and review!
1. Prologue

Hello, this is like...my third naruto fanfic (and they all suked)...so I hope u like it...you are more than welcome to leave any comments...by the way, I am not a good writer, so yeah...

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Fate (prologue)

A long long time ago till now, everybody thought the most powerful clan in the shinobi world was the Uchihas. But they did not know that there was such a clan whose powers had surpassed them. The clan was called the Fumas. They had a special bloodline limit, more special than the Uchiha sharingan; but whoever fought with a Fuma could not give any description of his/her strength after the fight since they would be dead already. The only ones who fought the Fumas and survived were the Uchihas, but they were wounded severely. Those survivors recorded Fumas' abilities in a book and it was passed down through generations.

Year after year, the Uchihas were well aware of the movements of the Fuma clan so they wouldn't encounter and cause any unnecessary fight. Until one day, they could finally relax because of the Fuma tragedy. Majority of the Fumas were killed in a natural disaster and only a few survived. The Uchihas were more than happy when they heard the news. The population of the Fumas decreased gradually after the misfortune, leaving the clan nearly in extinction and powerless in grief.

After the Fuma tragedy, there was an urge from the Uchiha leaders to kill the remaining Fumas, but that thought was stopped for some unknown reasons. Since then, the two clans lived in peace: the Uchihas living their regular lives and the Fumas trying to restore their clan. Things were going well until decades later, the descendants from both clan met...

And fall in love...

To be Continue?

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

well, how was that? This prolouge sounds kinda awkward, does it? Well, it is up to you if you wanna read more, so review!

I will post up chapter one if I get like 1 reviews or somthing . If I don't...this story might be history...

Hope you enjoy reading the prologue.

I'm sorry it's short...but aren't prologues supppse to be short?


	2. The Begining

Wow, I actually got 2 reviews...well, even if I only got one review, I am still goign to post this chapterup...I hope you will enjoy this chapter...

By the way...Italics mean thoughts...

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

**Fate **

Chapter 1

Bang! Bang!

" Sakura! It's time to wake up or else you would be late to school!" a voice shouted as the banging on the door continued.

"Ok Mom, I'm up, so can you stop banging on the door? You will wake everyone up in the neighborhood."

"You should hurry up and breakfast is ready!"

The pink hair girl sat up on her bed and yawned.

_It's morning already? I haven't gotten 5 hours of sleep...so...tired..._

Getting out of her bed, she walked toward the bathroom and get ready for school.

_Today is your first day as a genin, you have to look good Miyu...wait, no! I am not Miyuki, I am Sakura, Sakura Haruno, the 'big forehead' girl!_

Sakura thought as she stared at the mirror.

_I should have made my forehead that narrower...it's making me ugly and people are laughing at me...especially those Uchiha fanatics...what so great about him anyways?...those girls are just so despicable!_

"Sakura! Hurry up! You are late!" her 'mother' yelled as she glanced at her image one last time.

_If I am late, those stupid girls would start picking on me again..._

Sakura Haruno seemed like a regular girl who had a wide forehead, but she had a secret that only her brother knew. But Sakura Haruno didn't have any siblings...

"Sakura!"

"I'm coming!" Sakura said as she exit the bathroom. Running downstairs, she also crashed in to her 'mother' who was about to go upstairs.

"Sakura! You are going to be late! Hurry!" her 'mother' yelled.

"Mom, I can hear you, so don't yell."

Grabbing a toast, Sakura ran out the door, hoping that she would not be late.

At school...

Sakura could hear loud voices as she approached her classroom.

"I am going to sit next to Sasuke-kun!"

"No, I am!"

"Sasuke-kun!"

"He is so cool!"

Sakura opened the classroom door. The first thing she saw was...

A big group of girls fighting for one seat. And next to that certain seat was a boy with raven hair.

_What the hell? Who would ever want to sit next to an Uchiha anyways?_

Sakura took a deep breath and put on a bright smile. She walked toward the girls and popped into that certain seat the Sasuke fanatics were fighting for.

"Hey! What do you think you are doing 'forehead' girl?"

"Waiting for class to start," Sakura answered innocently with her bright smile.

"You are not allow to sit there 'Big Forehead'."

"Fine," Sakura signed, "Sasuke-kun, can I sit next to you?"

Sakura shivered as she said Sasuke's name with a big red heart following it.

"Whatever." That was all Sasuke said.

"You hear now, he didn't say I can't, so back off!" Sakura said with an angry voice.

"He didn't say you can either!" A girl replied.

At this moment, their teacher entered the classroom.

_Nice timing Iruka-sensei!_ Sakura thanked him in heart.

"OK everyone! Take your seats! Today, I would divide everyone of you genins into a three man cell, so sit down QUICKLY!"

Everyone obeyed.

" Everyone listen for your name carefully, I will only say this once. Team one..."

"A three-man cell, how annoying…." Sakura can hear Sasuke mumbled to himself.

_Please don't let me be in the same cell as him…please!_ Sakura prayed silently.

"...Team Seven...Sakura Haruno..."

_Oh, it's me...please don't let that Uchiha be in my group..._

"...Naruto Uzumaki..."

_Please, NO Uchiha..._

"...and Sasuke Uchiha..."

_NO! My life is OVER! First, I am going to get killed by those Uchiha fans, then, I am going to get laughed by nii-san for being in the same group with an Uchiha..._

"After lunch you will get to meet your new sensei. Class dismiss." Iruka said as he left the room.

Sakura sat still in her seat as she felt the non-stop furious glares from members of the 'Sasuke Fan Club'.

_What an excellent way to start the day..._

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Did you like it? If you do, make sure to click the review button below...I luv reviews...

And please read my other stories if you have time...and review them too.

-yishiambutsui-


	3. Memory part 1

Thank you very much for your reviews! luv ya, so that's why this chapter is longer than usual...

hope you like this chapter!

By the way...italics mean thoughts...

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

**Fate**

Chapter 2

After Iruka-sensei left the classroom, a huge group of girls got up from their seats and surrounded Sakura.

"Why does she get to be in Sasuke's group? I don't get it!" a girl exclaimed.

"Yeah! That's not fair!"

_Oh my GOD, they are so annoying. It's not like I wanted to be in the same cell as that Uchiha. I would be more welcomed to switch place with you but I can't._

"Too bad, Sasuke-kun and I were destined to be together, so BACK OFF!" Sakura shouted at the girls.

"What did you say again, 'forehead' girl?"

"How dare you say something like that?"

They just never stop...it's getting on my nerves...

"Sasuke-kun!" a girl called out as the Uchiha prodigy headed out the room.

"Sasuke-kun! Do you want to have lunch together?"

In less than half a minute, the crowd was gone, the pink hair genin alone in the classroom.

_Why am I here again nii-san……_

_Nii san……._

**Flashback**

It was a quiet night. The silence was almost too unnatural and frightening. Nothing was making a sound, yet nothing could be heard, not even the wind blowing or the insects chirping.

In the middle of a dark forest, there were a brother and a sister living together in a plain little woodhouse. Even though the little house was exposed to danger in the forest, but the young siblings were not life-threatened, since they were powerful shinobis. They didn't have a real family; their parents had left them alone in the forest to train while their distant cousins had their own ways of living in other countries. They didn't complain about their lives since they had each other.

The siblings' names were Kyosuke Fuma and Miyuki Fuma.

From day to night, they studied the scolls their parents had left them and practice the jutsus they read about in the scrolls. Time flies and they had stayed in the forest for seven years now. The siblings were now sixteen and ten years old.

On one summer night, the Fuma children had finished their daily training and were eating dinner at their little house.

"Miyuki, I had been thinking..." Kyosuke said quietly.

"What is it nii-san?"

"Maybe I should go look for our parents..."

"Why? They had left us in this forest to live on our own, they weren't much of a responsible parent anyways..."

"Don't say that Miyuki, they are still our parents and I am going to look for them."

"OK, whatever you want nii-san, but just take me along with you."

"I'm sorry Miyuki, but I can't. I am not sure where they are located right now and this journey might be very dangerous."

"But nii-san..."

"No is a no, I'm sorry."

Miyuki frowned at his brother's answer.

"But am I going to stay in this house all alone?"

"No you will not, it's too dangerous."

"Then where am I going to live?" the younger sister asked.

"You are going to stay in the hidden village of leaves."

"WHAT! That's where the Uchiha clan lives! I am not going to live there!" Miyuki exclaimed.

"Miyuki, the Uchihas never did anything to us, why do you hate them so much?" Kyosuke sighed at his sister's reaction.

"I read this in our clan's history scoll. Those Uchihas are despicable! They even thought of wiping out our clan! They are just wicked!"

"Miyuki, they only thought about it."

"They are still wicked because they thought of it!"

Kyosuke didn't say another word. It was useless to argue with his stubborn sister. His sister's mind could not be changed so easily. Ever since the day she read about the history of Fumas, Miyuki had developed hatred for the Uchiha clan. This hatred seemed like it could never be melt by anything; she will live with her dislike for Uchihas and she will died with it.

"Nii-san, am I just going to go into the village and live there...I would be like a stranger to everyone..."

"No Miyuki, I already got everything under control. All you need is to act like this girl and nobody will know that you are Miyuki Fuma."

"You mean you have the girl with you right now?"

"Yeah, so you should starting getting information from her. She is right behind that tree." Kyosuke pointed at the big oak tree out the window.

Miyuki got up from her chair and headed toward the door.

"Nii-san, you are a pervert, kidnapping a girl just like that," she said as she exit the house, leaving her brother blushing madly behind her. No one liked being called a pervert.

The Fuma sister saw a pink hair girl sleeping, more like unconscious, under the oak tree.

_She is a pretty girl, but her forehead is a little too wide to be average._ Miyuki thought as she put her hand on the girl's wide forehead, starting to read her memories.

Images were rushing to her head like a video being fast forward. A piece of memory surprised her and she pulled her hand away.

"**Sasuke-kun, do you want to go on a date with me?"**

"**No," a raven hair boy answered. **

_This girl's got a 'Sasuke complex'_, Miyuki thought, t_he boy is quite handsome..._

Suddenly, her attention was caught with the symbol on the back of the boy's shirt.

_A fan...he's...an Uchiha! And I thought he was handsome...Shame on me!._

Miyuki scowled herself as she continued to get every bit of the girl's memory in mind.

**"My name is Yamanaka Ino, what's your name?" A blond girl asked a crying girl with pink hair.**

"**...Ha...Haruno...Sakura..."**

"**Well, Sakura-chan, come back here again tomorrow..."**

Miyuki snapped back to the present. She had an unanswered question for her brother. She ran back into the house and saw Kyosuke washing the dishes.

"Nii-san! What is going to happen to this girl while I take her place in the village?"

"Oh, I am just going to put her to sleep until I come back."Kyosuke said without looking at her.

Miyuki was confused.

"But she needs to eat..."

"Just don't worry about it."

The younger sibling frowned. She didn't want Sakura to get hurt or starve, she never wanted anyone to get hurt because of her. She couldn't stand people getting hurt because of her. But she also trusted her brother. How could she not? Kyosuke had looked after her for the seven years they spent together in this forest.

"Ok nii-san. When are you going to leave?" Miyuki's voice trembled as she asked.

Apparently, Kyosuke noticed the change in her tone and turned around to face his dear sister.

"I am going to leave tomorrow morning," the older sibling said, hugging his sister, "I will be fine, and I am sure you will do fine by yourself too. Didn't you say you always wanted to make some new friends?"

It was true, the only friends Miyuki had were the animals that lived in the forest.

"Nii-san...when will I see you again?" Miyuki looked up at his protective brother with tears in her eyes.

"Don't cry Miyuki, I promise I will come visit you once a month, on a full moon night, no matter what happens."

"Promise?"

"Promised."

The Fuma sister smiled lightly as she pressed her head into her brother's chest, hugging him tighter.

"But...what about the girl? Where are you going to put her?" Miyuki asked curiously.

"I will take her with me."

"But you said the journey would be dangerous! I don't want to see her get hurt."

"Don't worry, I will protect her."

"Ok..."

"Did you finish what I asked you to do?"

"Of course. It won't be hard to act like that girl. Her life is pretty simple, but it would be hard for me to pretend to be weak..."

"Ha ha...but you will be stronger when you act like weakling, watching people from behind, fooling high level ninjas and kill them when they are least expected...ha ha."

"What do you think I am, nii-san, a murder machine?"

"You know Miyuki, you can call me Kyosuke if you want."

"Kyo...suke..."

"Yes?"

"Saying you first name makes me sound old."

"Ha ha, you're as cute as ever Miyuki-chan."

That night, Miyuki fell asleep in her brother's strong arms.

But when she woke up next morning, she found herself alone in the house.

_Nii-san...I will do my best and wait for you!_

Then, she left the house and head to the hidden village of leaves.

_From today on, I will be Sakura Haruno._

**End flashback**

_It had been six months since I had started to live in this village. I hate to admit it, but it feels good to have some friends. _

Sakura was stilling sitting in the same seat.

_Nii-san... I get to see him in two days...I'm so happy..._

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCcCCCC

Well, how did you think of this chapter?

If you have time, please read my other stories.

If I confuse you with my words, I am so very SORRY!

Please remember to review

Thank you so much for reading this chapter!.


	4. author's notes

Umm...this is not an actual chapter...sorry if I disappointed you...

I can see that I have confused you guys, so I might as well clear them for you...

The Sakura in the village right now is Miyuki Fuma

And the real Sakura Haruno is living with another family out there in the wild...(please don't ask me how she turned out to be like that, but she will eventually appear sometime later)

And the person behind the oak tree was the Fuma brother, Kyosuke.

Miyuki was just taking Sakura's place in the Konoha village so her brother can go find their parents without worrying about her safty...

And no one knows that the Sakura in the village is actually Miyuki Fuma...

Am I making any sense here?

I hope I answered all your questions...

I am really really sorry for confusing you guys...but you know, english is like my second language, so I am not really good at it and I know my grammar is very poor...

SORRY

SORRY

SORRY

bows

and thank you to those who reviewed...

they gave me courage to continued this story...

and lastly, please read my other stories if you have time...

-yishiambutsui-


	5. Memory part 2

**Fate**

Chapter 3

In an empty room, Sasuke Uchiha ate his onigiris silently next to the window, staring at the busy Konoha street.

_Everyone look so happy..._

The Uchiha prodigy couldn't really understand the meaning of the words 'love' and 'happiness' after what happened five years ago.

_And people call me an Uchiha prodigy……if I am strong, then I could have stopped that from happening to my clan..._

**Flashback **

"Nii-san, can you teach me how to throw shurikens today?" seven years old Sasuke asked.

"I'm sorry Sasuke, but I can't. I am busy today," his brother Itachi replied.

"You always say you are busy. You never have any free time!" The younger Uchiha frowned at his brother.

Itachi waved his hand at his younger brother, motioning him to come closer. As Sasuke walk toward him, Itachi poked his sibling's forehead with two fingers and said, "I'll teach you next time Sasuke."

"You say that every time too, but you will probably say it again next time I ask you."

Itachi stood up and left the Uchiha residence. Sasuke put his hand over where he had been poked, smiling.

"Sasuke, breakfast is ready. I'll teach you how to throw shurikens after you eat," his mother said. She had heard the conversation between the brothers.

"Yes mother."

At the dining table...

"Father, I was reading this scroll in the study room yesterday. It was a very old one and I don't get what it was talking about. Can you tell me?" Sasuke asked his father as he was finishing his breakfast.

"Was it a scroll about the Fumas?"

"Yeah, I think it was."

"Well, Sasuke, I can't tell you much about them because I have never met one in my life. Our ancestors feared them. I know this sounds like a legend, but I believe that they were real. The Fumas, they were more powerful than the Uchihas. But you don't have to worry about being defeated by them anymore. The clan had disappeared long ago after a natural disaster."

"They are stronger than we are?"

"Yes, certainly, it was written in the scroll. They had a unique bloodline limit. How should I describe it? It's like you put Sharingan and Byakugan together. It was very powerful. After our ancestor fought with the Fumas, they were severely injured. In order for the later generations to know of this strength, they had written down some of what a Fuma is capable of in that scroll. But I don't think that this scroll is any use now, since the Fumas are no longer alive."

"Wow, I would like to fight a Fuma when I grow up. I am done Mom, teach me how to throw shurikens!"

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

_It's seven o'clock already. I'm probably late for dinner tonight. I lost track of time when I was practicing my throwing skills..._

Sasuke thought as he ran toward the Uchiha residence as fast as he could. But, he stopped running and his face turned white when he saw corpses lying on the ground and blood was splattered everywhere.

_What happened?_

He saw a dark figure on top of a light pole, looking at him with sharingans. But the figure disappeared in a split second and Sasuke regained his sense. He immediately ran toward his house.

"Mother! Father!" he shouted, standing in front of his parent's bedroom.

"Sasuke! Don't come in!" His mother said.

_Come on Sasuke! Move! Move your body, don't be a coward!_ Sasuke told himself and his shaking hand slide open the paper door. The blood in his veins froze when he saw his parents lying on the floor, dead.

The next thing he saw was his brother, standing behind his parents' corpses with a sword.

"Nii-san, what happened?" Sasuke asked his brother. "Who did this?"

"My foolish little brother..." Itachi said, activating his sharingan.

_Mange Sharingan_

The last moments of his parents flowed into Sasuke's mind. He didn't want to see this.

"STOP! I DON"T WANT TO SEE THESE THINGS! WHY? NII-SAN!"

The images stopped flowing into his mind, Sasuke panted and felled onto the cold wooden floor.

"Why? Nii-san...why..." the younger Uchiha asked weakly.

"They were just measuring sticks to test myself."

"Measuring stick?" Sasuke couldn't believe what he was hearing, "That's why...that's why you killed everyone?"

"It's very important to me. If you want to kill me, than hate me. Hate me with all your heart and with all your soul. Get stronger Sasuke with your hatred, I will be waiting for you..."

**End flashback**

_Why am I remembering these things?_ Sasuke asked himself as he finish his last rice ball.

It's about time to go back to the classroom…..

Sasuke headed back to the classroom, surprised to see Sakura Haruno still sitting in the same seat. It looked like she was lost in thoughts like he was a few minutes ago.

The pink hair girl heard someone entered the room. She got her mind out of her daydreaming and smiled at the Uchiha.

"Hi Sasuke-kun! You're early!" She greeted him happily.

"Hmph." That was his reply.

_You ungrateful brat, I am gonna make you take that back someday!_ She thought.

"So Naruto is in our group. You know Sasuke-kun, he is just a brat who always make noise. Maybe that's because he doesn't have teach him how to behave himself. If I do that, my parents would kill me," Sakura said

_That's probably what Sakura-san would say in a situation like this..._

"Loneliness...a girl like you would never understand something like that..."

"What are you talking about?"

"You're annoying." Sasuke said as he sat down on the opposite side of the room.

_What the hell! This Uchiha makes me mad. I am going to make him pay one day when nii-san is back..._

Before Sakura could say anything else, an energetic blond burst into the room and shouted something that Sakura and Sasuke couldn't make out.

"Sakura-chan, I am glad that you are in my group!" Naruto exclained

"Naruto, I am going to be deaf if you don't keep your voice down. You don't have to shout when I am two feet away from you."

"Sorry Sakura-chan. So what did you have for lunch?"

"Nothing." Sakura answer. Not eating lunch could make people piss off very easily.

"What? That's not good for you. I would treat you to ramen after this."

"Whatever."

"Yay! Me and Sakura-chan on a date!"

Sakura couldn't hold down her temper anymore.

"Would you shut up Naruto! If you don't, I will beat the crap outta you!"

Naruto's face went white all of a sudden and sat next to Sakura, waiting for their sensei to come.

_Boys...geez..._

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Is this chapter confusing at all? Please tell me...

Sorry again if I confuse you...

SORRY

please review .


	6. Meeting

**Fate**

Chapter 4

Lunch break was over; it was over three hours ago. Team Seven was still waiting for their sensei to arrived and started to get impatient.

"Where the heck is our new teacher?" Naruto said, breaking the silence.

"I am here," a voice answered the question. The classroom door was opening slowly.

A tall man stepped into the classroom. Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke all got up from their sitting position and pointed at him, "YOU'RE LATE!" They yelled simultaneously.

"Calm down. I just got lost on my way. So why don't we start introducing ourselves?"

"How?" Naruto asked.

"Well, say your name, your hobbies, what you like and dislike, and your dream."

"Neh, I think you should start first, sensei," Sakura said.

"Ok, my name is Hatake Kakashi, I have a lot of hobbies…..what I like and dislike…..I don't want to tell you...my dream is...nothing really...now it's your turn."

"Me first! Me first! My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I like ramen, and I dislike the three minutes for the cup ramen to cook. My dream...is to surpass the Hokage and then...have all the people in this village to acknowledge my existence! Hobbies...pranks I guess."

"Ok, next!" Kakashi said.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I dislike a lot of thing, but I don't really like anything. I don't want to use the word 'dream'...but I have an ambition...to resurrect my clan and kill a certain man. And maybe challenge a certain someone to a fight..."

_Someone? I wonder who that person is..._

"Ok...and the girl?"

_Oh...my turn! What should I say...? I'll just make something up._

"My name is Haruno Sakura. What I like is...well, the person I like...Should I say my dream for the future? And I dislike...Naruto! My hobbies are reading and a lot more..."

_Should I have said that?_

"Well, the introduction is over. Let's get started. Get all you think will be needed in a survival training and be back in two minutes!"

Without saying anything, the three genins disappeared in a blink of an eye.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

It had been a year already since they day they became genins. During the year, they had completed a lot of D rank missions and entered the Chunin exam. But after the Chunin exam, one of the three legendary senin of the Leaf village, Orochimaru, left a curse mark on the Uchiha prodigy's neck and killed the third Hokage. Things had been going wild since the death of the Third. Naruto accompanied Jiraya, another legendary senin, in search of the fifth Hokage, while Uchiha Sasuke stayed in the coma because of his last encounter with his older brother.

Time sure flies, it had been almost two years since Miyuki Fuma lived in the Konoha Village. She couldn't say she hated her new life, but she would enjoy it more with Kyosuke by her side along with her best Miki-chan, a phoenix who always stayed by her side.

_Tonight I get to see nii-san. I really missed him._ Miyuki thought as the sun was setting west.

After she finished dinner with the Haruno family, she quickly excused herself and went back to her room, locking the door.

_Bunshin no jutsu!_

In the middle of the room, another Sakura appeared. Miyuki let the clone take her place in case her 'mother' came in to check on her or something.

It was a beautiful night, the full moon was shining brightly in the sky, trying it's best to light up the entire space. A dark hair girl ran as fast as she could toward the forest she once lived in, not aware that there was a pair of navy blue eyes watching her every movement. When she arrived at their little woodhouse, the owner of the blue eyes was waiting for her near the door.

"Nii-san!" The girl ran toward the man.

"Hey!" The two of them hugged. "Miyuki, you shouldn't come here in your real appearance."

"I'm sorry. But I thought you wouldn't recognize me..."

"You silly girl. How can I forget that unique pink hair? And it's dangerous to show your real self in the public!"

A light blue suddenly appeared in front of Miyuki's face.

"Miki-chan!" Miyuki exclaimed and embraced her dear friend tightly. The light blue phoenix whined at how much she had missed her friend.

"Neh nii-san, where's Sakura-san?" Miyuki asked as she let go of her friend.

"I left her in the hands of a good family who doesn't have kids. Don't worry, she will be fine."

"Oh...so did you find our parents yet and talk to them?"

"Yes and no." Kyosuke replied.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I don't know if I should tell you this or not..."

"Just say it Kyosuke!" Miyuki had a bad feeling.

"Our parents are dead. They were murdered when I arrived in this ltlle village hidden in the mist. I read the last piece of their memory and..."Kyosuke stopped talking all of a sudden.

"And what!"

Kyosuke remained silent.

"Tell me Kyosuke!I swear I will avenge on our parents if I find that jerk!"

"I saw a pair of eyes..."

"What kind of eyes?"

"...Sharingan..."

Miyuki's knees went weak and she sat on the floor.

_Uchiha...an Uchiha killed my mom and dad..._

"Miyuki! Get yourself together."Kyosuke regretted telling his sister.

"Kyosuke...There are only two Uchiha left in the world: Itachi Uchiha and Sasuke Uchiha. Let's kill both of them nii-san..."

"Miyuki, we are not going to kill both of them. All we need to do is to find out which one really killed our parents and get revenge on him, that's all.."

"What if both of them teamed up? And then? All Uchihas are bad! They are nothing but shits!" the younger Fuma yelled as her tears fell uncontrollably.

"Miyuki..."

"I swear I will kill that Uchiha one day! I will!"

"Miyuki...we will find out which Uchiha did this one day."

"But I don't get it...how can Mom and Dad got killed so easily? They are Fumas after all..."

"Do you remember what Mom said before she left us? She said ' From now on, your father and I are no longer Fumas; we give up our name and will live a regular life. You two will take a good care of yourselves, alright?' Don't you remember?"

"How can I remember nii-san? I was only three at that time! I wasn't a super baby!"

"Ha ha Miyuki...I know you're not a super baby, you weren't smart to begin with..." Kyosuke said as he avoided a punch from his sister, "so tell me about your life as Sakura Haruno."

"I am in the same cell as that Uchiha!And that Uchiha got himself a fan club! It's scary!"

The siblings spent the night talking and sparing with each other.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

I'm sorry, if this chapter was boring...and that goes the same for the last chapter.

. 

I know it's kinda like the mana/anime plot...

sorry...

oh no, school is satarting...anyways...

please review!


	7. The Dream

**Fate**

Chapter 5

The Fuma siblings said bye to each other as dawn drew near. Miyuki didn't want to see his brother leaving again, but he was traveling to get information about Itachi Uchiha while she stayed in the village and watch Sasuke Uchiha's every movement. But this time Miyuki wasn't alone, Miki-chan would be staying, watching over her and helping her. The light blue phoenix was not only a friend, but she was also one of the animals that could be summoned. Only the Fuma family knew how to summon a phoenix because other people thought phoenixes only appear in fairy tales.

It was almost five in the morning when Miyuki went back to the Haruno apartment. Her clone was gone was she entered her bedroom. She didn't notice the clone was missing since her body was screaming for rest after sparing with her brother for several hours.

Ok Miyuki, you are not Miyuki anymore, you are Sakura, Sakura Haruno…after a good night sleep, you will wake up tomorrow and the first thing you do is to pay that Uchiha brat a visit.

"Good night Miki-chan." Miyuki said to her friend who made herself comfortable on the pillow. After a while, they both fell asleep.

That night, Miyuki had a weird dream.

In her dream…… 

_Where am I?_ Miyuki thought. An eye-blinding light surrounded her and a woman appeared out of nowhere. As the light fade away, Miyuki saw a woman in her mid thirties stood in front of her.

"Who are you?" Miyuki asked the woman. She had no idea who the lady was.

"I assume you are from the Fuma clan, right?"

"Umm…..yeah. How did you know?"

"Dead people know everything."

"What do you want with me?" Miyuki asked the woman.

"I am sorry, but I have a favor to ask you. Would you help it?"

"Why me?" Miyuki was confused.

"Because I can tell you have a good heart, I can see you are a pure and trustworthy girl, am I right or wrong?"

The Fuma girl blushed. She had never been praised that way before, not ever her brother would compliment her like that.

"Sure, but can you tell me who you are first?"

"My name is Uchiha Ayume"

"What? You are kidding me right?" Miyuki looked into the woman's eyes with disbelief. It was then when she noticed the Uchiha symbol necklace the woman was wearing.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you. But I really need your help."

"Alright, say it." Even though Miyuki always say how he hated Uchihas, but deep down in her heart, she didn't dislike them that much.

"Please look after my son for me." Uchiha Ayume begged.

"Please don't tell me your son is Uchiha Sasuke." Miyuki half guessed.

"How did you know him?"

"I might have to say no to this Uchiha-san. Your son is really stubborn, you know."

"I know," she smiled, " but he is a good kid."

"…"

"Please Fuma-san. I will leave this necklace in your possession. I trust you with all my heart."

Ayume Uchiha took off the necklace around her neck and gave it to Miyuki.

"Uchiha-san….how am I suppose to look after him? He is not a kid anymore."

"I know that he will sacrifice himself to kill his brother. Just make sure he lives. I don't want to see my son anytime soon. I hope to see him decades later."

"I understand. I will try my best Uchiha-san. But can you give me advices along the way?"

"It will be my pleasure Fuma-san."

"And please call me Miyuki from now on."

"Thank you, Miyuki-san….." Ayume Uchiha's voice faded, along with her body.

"Uchiha-san?"

"Sakura! It's morning already! Time to wake up!" her 'mother' called out.

"W..What?" Miyuki immediately sat up on her bed at voice of her mother.

"That was the weirdest dream ever…." She mumbled to herself as Miki-chan flew around in circles.

But she noticed something hard in her hand……

The Uchiha necklace!

"Sakura-san? What are you doing here?"

"Huh?"

"Where is your team?"

"…What? I'm sorry, but I don't get what you are trying to say. And I'm afraid I've never met you before."

"I'm Tazuna. I met you several months ago. Your team was on a mission, to protect me, don't you remember?"

"My…team?" There were a few question marks on Sakura's head.

"Yeah, you know, with Kakashi and the two boys," Tazuna said.

"Can you tell me everything you know about me and….my team? I think I am not recalling about meeting you."

"Sure, why don't you come over to my place and we can talk."

Hours later………

"Thank you very much for your hospitality Tazuna-san."

"You're welcome. Tell that blond kid I said hi."

"Sure."

Sakura walked out of Tazuna's house in a daze. As she thought about what the older man had told her, she felt that something missing. In her memory, she had always lived in this little village in the Water country. But her self conscience told her something was missing.

'_Go to the village hidden in the leaves and find out!' Inner Sakura told her._

Yeah, I should do that…… 

That night, Sakura Haruno started on her journey to the Konoha village.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Was that a stupid chapter? I'm sorry if i haven't confused anyone...again...

I hope u remember who Tazuna is...because I practically forgot about him since Naruto is a really long series...

In this chapter, the Sakura is the real Sakura...and Miyuki is Miyuki in this chapter...

Am I making sense? Oh, I give up...

and thank you for your reviews puppy444219 and kawaii chibi sasuke luver

the pairings in this story...umm...it should be sasukexmiyuki...but maybe I'll change that if u don't like it...

Oh...this story sucks!

anyways...please review!


End file.
